Wolf O'Donnell
Wolf O'Donnell is the leader of Star Wolf and rival of Fox McCloud. In parallel to Fox and his team, Wolf is also known to go by the name of Star Wolf. Physical Appearance and Personality Wolf is a gray wolf of the Canidae family (the same family as his rival Fox). He has purple eyes with black outlines around them, and a white line of fur cut in a brutal mohawk style, rivaling Fox's military crew-cut. He has tall pointed ears and a set of sharp teeth, usually shown when he is smiling or snarling. He also has a bushy tail with a split at the tip. He appears to be tall and remarkably muscular, making him physically superior to Fox, as well as implementing the significant rift between the two species. He is brutal, ruthless, stubborn, and has a rebellious distaste for any kind of authority, but is very charismatic in his own way and Fox's equal in flying skill. (Weight: 73.02 SK; Height: 6 feet 2 inches) Cares about Wolf seems to care for his teammates as he doesn't let just anyone join his team. Any signs of selfishness and such, and Wolf kicks them out of the team in order to keep the teamwork in his team. Leon Powalski seems to be a long term friend of his, despite Leon's sadistic nature. He is, however, not above yelling at his teammates when they're bickering with each other or Star Fox members (the latter in the event that they teamed up). In addition, Krystal appears to be the only member of Star Fox that managed to gain enough of Wolf's respect to let her join the team. Towards the end of Command, she shows joy and relief at his survival. He mockingly calls her "princess", either referring to her lineage, regal attitude, or her tiara. It is unknown whether or not he will remember this relationship in future titles, and the true nature of the relationship remains unknown. Quotes "You're good but I'm Better" "Remember this, Fox! Star Wolf will take you down one day!" "You ain't your father, after all...." Links https://gifs.com/gif/star-fox-64-wolf-o-donnell-s-quotes-qxqvOG http://starfox.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_O%27Donnell When Wolf squishes/sits and farts on Waluigi Wolf first squishes Waluigi by sitting on him in a movie theater (he resits on him but shakes his butt to -> then sits down on Waluigi and will squish Walugi by falling (similar to that of SMBZ) and farting on him on the real Waluigi, and not the Waluigi for Wolf.. (According to Waluigi, Wolf's butt smell is the most grossest of smells, and his farts are worse than his what his butt smells like; according to him, it goes into Stinker level his butt say it'd go into [[Gray Wolf (1) (Stinker)|Gray Wolf Stinker]'s butt.] and his farts, it'll go into Lavender (Stinker).) (After Wolf leaves the theater, Waluigi will be on his butt, and on his butt for 6 months with Wolf's butt smell and Wolf's fart smell, and will, during that period, fart each day he is alone from his crew during the 6-month period. After he sat on him, he left his fart(s) smell and his butt smell (stuck) on Waluigi permanently on him and the smell will never go away. Later on, He finally sits and farts on Waluigi in the same places. But due to it being 12 months after Wolf sat and farted on him, Waluigi wasn't all familiar with Wolf as he was; only having flashbacks of him sitting and farting on him. Wolf O'Donnell did in fact flattened Waluigi first (As Wario did that before Wolf sat and farted on him in the same movie theater before being on Wolf O'Donnell's butt Wolf not knowing he is there) then sit and fart on him. He did that in his ship he WAS alone from his crew for 2 months as he tried to remind Waluigi of him. Coincidentally, Wolf (Classified/Corporal as well) keep Waluigi at shape along with Wario. Wolf also proved to have more odor than Classified's farts and is hard for Waluigi for him not to smell his butt or his farts as a result. Link to Stinker page Link to Wolf O'Donnell (Stinker): http://iso33private.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_O'Donnell_(Stinker) Link to butt images Link to butt images of him: http://iso33private.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_O%27Donnell%27s_butt Gallery Category:Game Characters who will sit on Waluigi Category:Game Characters who will fart on Waluigi Category:Wolves Category:Characters/People who will sit on Waluigi Category:Characters/People who will fart on Waluigi Category:Villains Category:Characters that have great attributes in battle Category:Game Characters who sat on Waluigi Category:Game Character who farted on Waluigi Category:W Category:Characters who have Stinker versions Category:Speedy characters Category:Game Characters